To Space And Beyond
Information in preparation. To Space And Beyond - a 3 part 2 of Section 2 of the season series Rolie Polie Olie. The premiere of this episode took place on Saturday, 18 January 1999. Plot Summary Olie and Billy are playing rocket until they met Zowie and Pappy in the living room watching the TV. Olie tells his mom and dad that the rocket episode is starting Spot came to watch it so did mom and dad they did the countdown and the rocket lifts off to space.and everyone cheers when the episode is over and Olie's mom and dad leaves. Olie and Billy walks over to the model of space. Olie wonders it would sure be neat of he and billy can be okie dokey nots. Billy says yeah. Olie says then they go to outer space to see planets and stars Zowie says stars. Pappy walks over to them and tells them they need a lot of practice to be a okie dokey nots.everyone is amazed of what Pappy just say.but pappy says he can help the kids and Spot they cheered. Their first step of learning they need to go to the launch simulator. Zowie says launch.they did the countdown and they go up and down one time pappy went to sit down but Zowie wants to do it some more.after that pappy says they moved on to plan b training. Zowie says okie dokey space pappy. But Olie, Billy, Spot and pappy are sick after that launch simulator but Zowie isn't. Their next step of learning is cheif's practice coruse. Olie and Billy says easy.they spin around and bumping each obstacle.pappy tolds them to stop. Zowie says diz.they spin so much they got dizzy and sick.when they stop their dizzting they fall to the ground. Olie says"mission control we have a problem".pappy says"i think you okie dokey nots could use a little more practice". Their third step of learning is jumping.they jump up and down Spot joins in. Olie wishes they could bounce high Enough to see the Rollie Polie rocket". Billy reads a comic saying"yeah.pappy says"it's time for you okie dokey nots to come in for a landing" they land on pappy making a tower saying"ta da. That evening it's getting dark after that all that exercise they're all tuckered out. Zowie says"zoom.mom calls out to everyone that it's bedtime.they all get tired.and pappy says there's one last surprise. At olie's room Pappy has a telescope Pappy tolds them that with this telescope their gonna travel to space.zowie gets tired.so Pappy say"it's time for the rolie polie nots to hit the hay. Pappy tucks them into bed and they all went to sleep. Olie dreams he's in outer space he say Billy pappy and mom and dad are at the boat in space and Zowie is on a star and there's so much to see in outer space. Gallery IMG 20180112 152518.jpg|Top of the figure Tool as a star.jpg|Tool as a star Spider web as a star.jpg|Spider web as a star Ship in space.jpg|Ship in space Trivia This is the first time pappy's face turn green. Characters - Olie Polie - Zowie Polie - Polina Polie (Olie's Mom) - Percy Polie (Olie's Dad) - Pappy - Billy Bevel - Spot - Housey Category:Episodes Category:Space episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Second episodes Category:1999 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:T